biosfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Geographic information systems
Het examen is volledig schriftelijk en neemt maximaal 4 uur in beslag. Per ola krijg je een bundeltje met vragen (twee sets vragen van prof. Van Orshoven, een set vragen van prof. Govers). Er is telkens een grote vraag en een reeks stellingen (juist/fout + motivering). Per examenreeks zijn er meerdere reeksen grote vragen voor het deel van prof. Van Orshoven, niet iedereen heeft dus dezelfde (grote) vragen. Januari 2016 Van Orshoven Grote vragen *GIS: kies 1 van de 2 situaties en los volgende vragen op. 1e situatie: je bent verantwoordelijk voor het behoud van UNESCO world heritage sites, 2e situatie: je maakt plannen over het ontwerp, onderhoud en uitbating van een skigebied. A. Welke vragenwil je kunnen sellen aan je GIS. B. welke terrain en object classes heb je nodig? C. bronnen van gegevens? D. geef de design en implementation. *A/D-conversie naar raster. Op welke manieren kan dit gebeuren? Als je meetbereik 0 tot 6 volt is en je resolutie 5 bits, wat is dan je signaal in binaire en decimale waarde uitgedrukt als je een spanning van 2,2875 meet? Wat is colour scanning? Hoe kan je rasters vervolgens naar vectoren omzetten? Welk belangrijk probleem treedt er op bij het veranderen van referentiesysteem en hoe los je dit op? *Gegeven een x-y grafiek met twee deels aaneen grenzende rechthoeken. Geef alle mogelijke tabellen van: Spaghetti structuur, Niet-topologische structuur, Topologische structuur. Stellingen *Entity, object en feature hebben in een GIS-context dezelfde betekenis. *Radar staat voor Radio Detection and Ranging, LiDar voor Light Development and Reflectance. *Volgens de theorie van cartographic time (Baran et al.) zorgt de change of state van geospotiale data voor mutaties van de dataset. *Block encoding, value point encoding, chain encoding, B-tree encoding zijn voorbeelden van 'lossless' compressietechnieken voor rastergeodatasets. *2 polygoonbestanden met respectievelijk 5 en 12 polygonen en respectievelijk 3 en 6 attibutes worden over elkaar gelegd. Dit kan resulteren in een kaart met 17 polygonen en 9 attibutes. *Als we een vectorieel object omzetten naar een raster en daarna terug naar een vector heeft dit dezelfde accuracy als het initiele object. Govers Stellingen #Gegeven: waardes voor a, b, c & d en de fout erop. Dan is is de fout op a*b + c*d gelijk aan ... #Semi-variogram gegeven (vrijwel geen nugget, duidelijke sill en wordt stationair). Uit dit semivariogram leiden we af dat er te weinig waarnemingen zijn om een degelijke kaart te maken. #Filteringsalgoritme: de centrale cel uit raster A (gegeven) heeft een hogere k-waarde dan de centrale cel uit raster B (gegeven). # Als je de rastercelgrootte reduceert van 400 naar 100 m², dan verminderdt de fout met factor 4. #Fuzzy set met 0,5 lidmaatschap in de set "steep slope". De slope bevindt zich dan ergens tussen 0.25. Oefeningen #Gegeven: 3x3 DEM met een ontbrekende waarde, de verticale en horizontale resolutie etc. Bereken de hoogte van dit punt. #Gegeven: 3 punten. Geef alle vergelijkingen benodigd om voor deze punten cubic splines te berekenen. Je hoeft deze vergelijkingen enkel te geven, manueel uitwerken lukt niet. Augustus 2013 Van Orshoven - Deel 1 #GIS: kies 1 van de 2 situaties en los volgende vragen op. 1e situatie: policy of preventive conservation of UNESCO world heritage sites, 2e situatie: early warning of the concerned population in case of risk of flood. A. geef vragen die opgelost worden met de zelfgemaakte GIS. B. welke terrain en object classes heb je nodig? C. bronnen van gegevens? D. geef de design en implementation. #waar of niet waar + verklaring: A. scale en spatial resolution betekenen hetzelfde, B. union heeft dezelfde functie als OR, C. undershoot-overshoot-sliver-snap tolerance zijn errors, D. V-value --> raster to vector, E. overlay van 5 polygons en 12 polygons met resp. 6 en 3 attributes geeft 17 polygons en 9 attributes Van Orshoven - Deel 2 #Map Algebra: A. wat? B. toepasbaar op vector, raster of beide? C. moeten aan bepaalde voorwaarden voldaan worden? D. Categorization of functions? Give an application for each. E. Resampling? F. 2 voorbeelden uit eigen studiedomein #waar of niet waar + verklaring: A. entity, object, feature zijn hetzelfde, B. betekenis van RaDaR en LiDaR, C. formule f=b/(b-a) (afplatting van ellips), D. metadata is vereist voor geospatial questions op te lossen, E. GNSS heeft minstens twee satellieten nodig Govers - Deel 3 #Gegeven: horizontale resolutie= 50 m, window: 3x3 --> 1e rij: 131, 114, 113; 2e rij: 128, 122, 100; 3e rij: 116, 115, 89. Berekenen van slope op 2 manieren en aspect, einduitkomst in graden omzetten. #Gegeven: coördinaten Well 1 (3,0;5,0), Well 2 (7,5;3,4), Well 3 (2,0;1,8). Formules ivm semi-variantie/semi-variogram gegeven (matrix met om beste landa te bepalen). Zoek de gegevens om deze matrix op te lossen, matrix zelf moet NIET opgelost worden. #Gegeven: A=4±2, B=7±3, C=8±2; u=A+B*C. Bepaal su. u/delta xi)^2*sxi^2) Januari 2013 Govers -reeks 1 #contributing area berekening van een DEM aan de hand van paar gegeven punten waarvan de hoogte gegeven was (multiple flow, formule gegeven) #berekenen van semi-variantie met behulp van een tabel vol met waardes #3 punten zijn gegeven, voer de interpolatie techniek via splines toe, enkel de veeltermen zijn genoeg, ze moeten niet opgelost worden Orshoven Reeks 1 Oppervlakte, omtrek en centroids ( zwaartekrachtpunten) bereken van gegeven polygonen Reeks 2 gDB is het hart van een GIS *Beargumenteer *structuur van een gDB *belangrijkste bronnen van een gDB *tot welke categorieën behoren deze bronnen *metadata Stellingen : #Galileo, gps en google earth zijn global navigation satellite systems #De makkelijkste methode om in GIS oppervlaktes te berekenen is met het half - line algorithme. #Als we een vectorieel object omzetten naar een raster en daarna terug naar een vector heeft dit dezelfde accuracy als het initiele object.